Blonde X Silver
by Kat Winn
Summary: Hey Kat Neko983 here ok since I reached my limit on my PM I did this story to reply the people on PM's. Ok this is Chung x Eve for Konjiki No Yami I still suck at summaries but hey ENJOY


**Kat: testing, testing, 1,2 testing 1,2 ahem SUP Kat Neko983 here~**

**Elsword: what happened to your other account**

**Kat: I'm being pissed WITH THE FREAKING LIMITS OF THE PM I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO KIYO OR MY SISTER...sisters and I'm leaving people hanging QAQ**

**Aisha: can't you use this to PM **

**Kat: no I need to wait 24 f***ing hours**

**Rena: KITTY I FOUND OUT SOMETHING -glomps Kat-**

**Kat: you tell people I kill you**

**Rena: AWW BAD KITTY NAUGHTY KITTY**

**Kat: SHUT UP**

**Raven and Eve: OwO lets start**

**Chung: WHERES MY LINE?!**

* * *

Chung was a student at Elrios Academy. He had blonde hair with two patches of brown and to go with it, blue eyes, he wore his school uniform; a blue top, navy blue pants and a navy blue tie. He would light up anyone's day, all except a certain silver headed girl. Eve a intelligent student straight A's and top of the class. She had the same pokerface since freshman year, she hasn't even smiled. At lunch she would sit on a table alone, but a certain pikachu would accompany her.

Eve was sitting in the cafeteria on a table alone. Chung came walking up to her and sat next to her. "Hey Eve~"

"How many times do I have to tell you leave me alone." She glared at Chung before turning the other way. Chung chuckled and hugged Eve, "H-HEY! LET GO!" Chung's grip tightened.

"How many times do I have to tell you I want to be here with you~" Eve sighed and continued eating. Chung purred silently as he felt Eve's soft pale skin against his cheek. Little did he know Eve was slightly blushing as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She glanced at Chung and looked away as they made eye contact.

"Nah I'm fine just sitting here next to you," he rubbed his face against Eve creating some static. She looked down at Chung. He looked up and bit the other end of her sandwich, she blushed a tinge of red. Chung bit of the piece and swallowed it. "Thanks Eve~" Chung winked at her. She put her sandwich down and slapped him.

"B-BAKA!" Chung's face had a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Then why are you blushing~?" Chung smirked at her and she slapped him again as the bell rang for the next class. Eve ran to class. Chung went to class rubbing his poor red cheek. 'Ow, she slaps hard,' Chung thought as he walked in class and noticed Eve in the same class. He skipped over to Eve, "hey Eve~" He sat down in the chair next to her. She looked the other way with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Whats wrong?" He leaned in. Eve turned around and found her self kissing Chung. She pushed him away and her face was burning red. 'What is this feeling inside me?' thought Eve as her heart rate got faster. Chung blushed with a mischievous smirk on his face. Eve slapped the exact same spot. "Ok 1. BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS 2. was that your first kiss?" Eve looked away and nodded slowly. Chung smirked.

"Chung, Eve what are you doing?!"

"Nothing sir!"

"Good," the teacher turned around and finished the maths equation. Eve and Chung waited patiently for the bell to ring. "I'll see you next week class." Everyone ran out. Chung slung his bag over his shoulder as Eve packed her things. Once she finished Chung dragged her to a ferris wheel in a small park.

"Wh-where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see~" Once they arrived Eve watched the red ferris wheel rotate as it towered over the small park. "You wanna ride it?" Eve nodded. Chung smirked and dragged Eve to the carriage.

"Chung why did you take me here?"

"Eve today is the 4th of July~" As he said the, as if on cue, fireworks bursted behind her, she turned around and watched them unknown of what Chung was doing. He sat next to Eve. "Eve?" She turned to him.

"Yes?" Chung leaned in.

"I-i love you..." He kissed her. Eve, unwillingly, kissed him back. They kissed at the top of the ferris wheel as the fireworks exploded behind them.

* * *

**Kat: this is for Yami No Konjiki and YOU SHOULD DATE BLUE ALREADY**

**Rena: but this was for the people she left hanging**

**PM's**

**Infinitespada- n-no...um -blushes- maybe next time?**

**Kiyo-Kun Blade Heart- JUST DO IT ALREADY~ X3**

**Seraphic Mayumi-Chan- WHAT WHAT WHAT?!**

**xXCode AngelXx:**

**Kat: HELL NO I'M AIN'T WEARING ANY DRESS**

**Elsword: -emo corner- forever alone**

**Elroy and Mist: X3**

**Enderkiller77: ôuô**

**Orithia Windbell: sure**

**CookieUsagi: I have alot look on Kat Neko983's account and you'll see**

**BlueKnight08: YESH PLEASEEEEE I'M FREAKING BEGGING YOU**

**Kat: I think thats it and say your reply on the reviews plz**

**Rena: I HAVE A SECRET TO TELL**

**Kat: SHUT UP**

**Raven: -killing Chung-**

**Elsword: bye**


End file.
